finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Balfonheim Port
The Port at Balfonheim (港町バーフォンハイム Minatomachi Bāfonhaimu) is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is a town full of sailors and pirates, led by the infamous Reddas. Despite the fact it is located in Archadia, Balfonheim manages to stay out of the current conflict. Instead, it is a town willing to offer its services to whoever wants them. In the game, they are employed by the Resistance. Location Balfonheim is located at the southern tip of the continent of Valendia, in the Archadia region. It is also near the Cerobi Steppe. Originally, Balfonheim was a place full of troublemakers and cut-throats until Reddas came and got rid of the riffraff, making it a haven to pirates of both sea and air. Possibly, Balfonheim used to be the capital of the Republic of Landis. Sage Knowledge Treasures Balfonheim is one of the few areas in the game that has treasures within a town area (area where only Vaan is controllable). The treasure in the Sea Breeze Lane next to Dyce is always gil, and will never respawn. Without the Diamond Armlet the treasure is 5040 gil, but with the Diamond Armlet equipped, the amount is reduced to mere 3 gil. North of the Canal Lane area, the player can enter a residence on the right that has a treasure. The treasure will never respawn and without the Diamond Armlet is either an Elixir or a Megalixir. With the Diamond Armlet equipped the treasure is 90% Megalixir, 10% Ensanguined Shield. Notable Citizens *Reddas, the leader of the port's pirates. *Rikken, Reddas's comrade, holds a footrace minigame. *Elza, Rikken's friend. *Raz, Rikken's friend. *Dyce, merchant previously met at Jagd Yensa *'Fishing Enthusiast', helps the player with the Fishing minigame. *'Viera Wayfarer', viera with a hunt found in the Whitecap Tavern, gives the player the Dragon Scales item. Story Balfonheim comes into the story after the events in Draklor Laboratory. The party storm the labs and find Reddas there after the same goal. Dr. Cid manages to escape with the pieces of deifacted nethicite, telling the party he's off to Giruvegan. Reddas then takes the party to Balfonheim on his airship. Reddas tells the party Marquis Ondore has already been looking for the sky pirates' assistance to join the Resistance. The war seems closer than ever, but as long as it's Cid who holds the nethicite and not Vayne, there may be hope. The party decide to follow Cid to Giruvegan, but Reddas refuses to follow them, saying he has other plans. After coming back from Giruvegan the party end up in Balfonheim again. They find out Reddas has sent a fleet to Ridorana Cataract, but it caught trouble. After hearing Ashe's plan is to destroy the Sun-Cryst, Reddas joins the party to aid them in their quest. He gives the party a skystone he stole from the Draklor Laboratory, one that can fly on the jagd. Reddas sacrifices himself at Pharos at Ridorana, leaving Balfonheim without a governor. The people of Balfonheim decide to honor Reddas's memory and stay true to the path Reddas set before his death. Footrace Minigame After Reddas joins the party as a guest, Vaan can take part in a footrace down the streets. There are 100 tiers and thus 100 rewards to be won. Shops Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Beruny's Armaments Beruny You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Emma You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Armor article for more information on individual armor pieces. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} The Leapin' Bangaa You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Items and the List of Final Fantasy XII Accessories article for more information on these individual items. | valign="top" width="50%"| Odo's Technicks You may wish to consult the Technick article for more information on individual technicks. Dyce A treasure containing 5040 gil (without Diamond Armlet) can be opened near him. |} Quayside Magickery You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual Abilities. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Waterfront Gambits You may wish to consult the Gambits article for more information on gambits. | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Map Trivia *It is actually possible to come to Balfonheim before the events in Draklor Laboratory. If the player takes a chocobo from Phon Coast and rides it all the way across the Tchita Uplands to the west, the player can enter the Cerobi Steppe that has a way into Balfonheim. If the player comes to Balfonheim at such an early time, only The Sea Breeze Lane area is explorable. Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Balfonheim